Pass or Fail: Survival Test
Synopsis Inside a classroom at the Academy, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wait for their jōnin sensei Kakashi to arrive. As punishment for running late, Naruto decides to pull a prank on him by putting a chalkboard eraser in between the opening of the door to have it fall on him when he opens the door. Sasuke points out that an elite ninja will never fall for something like that, but to his surprise, he does, amusing Naruto and secretly Sakura as well. This action causes Kakashi to ridicule them by calling them "idiots", much to their dismay. Kakashi has the team introduce themselves: Naruto says that he wants to be Hokage one day, Sakura merely blushes and glances at Sasuke, and Sasuke declares that his goal is to kill a certain somebody. Kakashi then tells them that they will undergo a survival test tomorrow morning, which will determine which of 27 graduates will be sent to the Academy, with the chances of failing being 66%. Before dismissing them, he also tells them to skip breakfast or else they'd puke. At 5am the next day, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrive at the designated area as instructed. However, once again, Kakashi arrives late, upsetting them. Kakashi claims that a black cat passed his way so he had to go the long way. Kakashi then tells them that they will have to retrieve a bell from him by noon, and since there are only two, one of them will be not only fail but will be tied to a tree post and watch as everyone else eats. Sakura deduces that Kakashi made them skip breakfast to make the test more difficult. Once the test begins, the three of them go off and hide. Elsewhere, Iruka discusses with the Third Hokage about his concerns of Kakashi and the training his former students will endure after hearing rumours. The Third understands and gives Iruka a book detailing the trainees who have passed and failed under Kakashi's wing. To Iruka's surprise, none of them have passed. Back at the training ground, just as Kakashi comments that his team has hidden well, Naruto makes his presence known and charges at him. Kakashi nonchalantly takes out his Icha Icha book and evades all of Naruto's attacks, before appearing behind him and using the One Thousand Years of Death to send him flying into the water. Naruto returns uses the Shadow Clone Technique to cleverly distract Kakashi as he had one sneak up behind him. To Naruto's surprise, as he prepares to a punch on the restrained Kakashi, Kakashi confuses Naruto having him think he turned himself into Naruto's clone. This caused the clones to attack one another, but in actuality, Kakashi used the Body Flicker Technique to switch one of Naruto's clones with himself. After Naruto disperses his clones, he spots a bell on the ground and joyfully picks it up, but it turned out to be a trap as Naruto is hung upside down by a rope attached to a tree. Kakashi appears and lectures him. Sasuke takes this opportunity to attack Kakashi from the trees with shuriken and kunai that strike the jōnin. Credits ru:Тест! Тренировка на выживание id:Lulus atau Gagal: Tes Bertahan Hidup